The Hardy Kids and the Mystery of the Missing Diamond
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: Fenton Hardy has been arrested in theory that he stole the largest diamond! Frank, Joe, and Mia (my OC) know differently. Now it's up to them to clear their father's name and possibly solve one of the greatest burglaries of all time! My OC, Mia Hardy, is the younger sister of Frank and Joe. If you like action and adventure and obliviously mystery, please pretty please R&R!
1. Dad's in jail!

Frank's POV

"Dad's in jail!" Mia cried as she burst through the door.

"What?" Joe and I said in unison.

"Dad, he got arrested!" She shouted.

"How?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know something do to with the case he's on. Come on we have to go get him!"

With that we all raced to the van.

HARDYHARDYHARDYHARDYHARDYHAR DYHARDYHARDYHARDYHARDYHARDY

Once we piled in, with Joe driving, we were on our way to the town's prison.

"This doesn't make sense," Joe began. "Dad's a detective. He solves the crimes, not commit them."

"Joe, for all we know this could have been a big misunderstanding." I said, trying to reassure my siblings as well as myself. "Now Mia what exactly did the police say on the phone?"

"Nothing besides the fact that Fenton Hardy was arrested at 12:32 p.m. last night."

"That's right! Dad never came home last night." Joe proclaimed.

"But why wouldn't the police call us then instead of the next morning?" Mia questioned.

"Dad probably told the policeman not to call till the morning. He knew it wouldn't have been a big deal plus we were all asleep at that time." I explained.

"Wait, what exactly is this case dad's been working on?" Joe asked.

"Something with a diamond I think." Mia muttered, trying to remember.

"The Star!" I cried.

"What?" Joe gave me a look like I'd gone insane.

I looked at Mia to see if she understood, but she looked as confused as Joe. 'Little siblings', I thought to myself.

"The Star," I began, "Is the name of the world's largest diamond owned by Dr. Alexander Fray."

"Oh! I've heard of him! Isn't he like a billionaire?" Mia asked.

"He's not like a billionaire, he _is_ a billionaire! Anyway, dad and two other men were hired to protect and transport the Star from England to here in America where it could be studied more closely." I explained.

"Why protect it?" Mia wondered.

"A week before it was supposed to be transported, Fray found a note in his mailbox. The note was a threat that the Star was to be handed over or people would get hurt. The police feared whoever sent that note would try to take the Star or hurt Dr. Fray."

"So if dad was hired to protect it-" Joe began saying, but I cut him off.

"Then why is he the one in jail?"

We pulled into the parking lot that was swarming with a dozen cop cars. We got out of the van and headed towards the small tan building. As the three of us walked in, I noticed something. Down a little ways from the door, a policeman was talking to a couple of men. The two were about my height and were probably in their mid-30's. Something about them looked so familiar.

"Frank!" Joe called from inside.

I realized I was staring at them when Joe snapped me out of my thoughts. The three men turned to me and I quickly hurried inside. Standing in front of the main desk were two policemen. Joe was talking to the one on the right. I glanced from them to where Mia stood. She was rubbing her arm anxiously. Her facial expression told me she was worried. Her dark blue eyes looked as if tears could spring from them any minute. This was the Mia I knew. She was a brave girl no doubt, but she always had that moment of weakness. I rested my hand on her back.

"You okay?"

"Not-not really." She responded with a shaky breath.

"Hey," I said, bending down next to her. "It'll be alright. Like I said it was probably just a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I know." She said a little more steadily. "But what if they don't let him go?"

"They will. We'll do whatever it takes to get him out of here." I promised.

A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you the same Mia who has fought off bad guys, explored dangerous warehouses, and survived being arrested twice herself?" I exclaimed with a smile.

She giggled and nodded.

"Good."

Just then Joe came over to us.

"They're going to get dad."

I nodded as I stood up straight.

A few moments later the policeman came back, dad by his side. He looked awful! His face held a hardened expression. Bags hung under his eyes as if he didn't sleep at all last night, which I could believe. His face read sorrow and depression. I felt bad that he had to spend the night in a jail cell.

"Dad!" Mia cried as she rushed at him and threw her arm around him.

"Hi sweetheart." He said in a soft voice. His handcuffs restrained him from hugging her back. Mia had noticed this. As soon as she pulled away she turned to the policeman.

"Why is my father in handcuffs?" She yelled. "He's not a criminal!"

"Actually that hasn't been determined." The policeman barked back as he glared at Mia. He towered over her like the Empire State Building did to passing bystanders.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're wrong! My father would never steal or hurt anyone!" Mia cried in frustration. Joe had to pull her back to keep her from jumping at the guard.

"Well maybe that's true, but right now he's one of three of our only suspects. The policeman continued.

"Suspect's for what?" Joe wondered.

"The break-in at Mr. Fray's mansion last night. Mr. Hardy, Mr. Whitman, and Mr. Grey were all taking the diamond there. We suspect some sort of bobby trap was set and chloroform was used because when we got there the diamond was gone Mr. Fray, Mr. Whitman, and Mr. Grey were out cold right inside the front door."

"What about our father?' Mia interrupted. The policeman gave her an angry scowl then turned back to me and Joe.

"Your father was not there. When we inspected the rest of the house we found him," he jabbed his thumb at dad, "Snooping around the master bedroom."

"I told you I woke up in there! I was trying to find everyone else!" Dad protested.

"You keep quiet!" The officer ordered. Dad did as told.

"Sir, do you have any evidence of this? How do you know he had something to do with it?" I questioned.

"Like I said; we don't. We are still investigating and we're keeping our eyes on the other men as well."

"Where is Mr. Fray's mansion?" Joe asked.

"I can't exactly tell you that. It's classified."

"We just want to help." Mia spoke up, clearing still annoyed with the officer. "We only want to clear our father's name. You could tell us, right? Or are you really that cruel?"

The policeman's face turned a deep red. I tensed. I'm pretty sure Mia went a little too far.

"Alright look," The policeman boomed. "Either you take her out of here or I'm going to charge her for insulting a cop!"

"Oh please! I-" Mia was cut off by Joe's hand clamping over her mouth.

"We'll get going now." Joe said, eagerly. "Bye dad!"

Joe guided Mia away and hurried out the door.

"Guess I'll go too." I sighed. "Bye dad." I leaned in and gave him a hug. "We'll get you out of here, I promise."

I started to pull away, but then dad said, "Wait."

I leaned forward again. Dad put his lips right next to my ear.

"The address is 82 East Madison Street." He whispered.

I pulled back glancing from him to the policeman. The officer looked at me with a suspicious look. I nodded at my dad saying, "I love you too."

I then hurried out to meet Mia and Joe.


	2. Car Chase

Mia's POV

"Frank, are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked my brother, questioning if he had really heard dad correctly.

"I'm sure." He responded with low confidence.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. _'I told you, I woke up in there! I was trying to find everyone else!' _I replayed my father's words back inside my head. I believed my father. I knew he was innocent. The fact was, nothing made sense. Obviously whoever stole the diamond used chloroform gas on my father and the others. Somehow my father was taken to the master bedroom instead of left by the front door with the other men. I could understand the robbers wanting to possibly take everyone to a different room in case anyone awakened, but…why only my dad? It doesn't take that much to load a huge diamond into a truck and drive away. I suppose I would have to factor in the part of disenabling alarms, secret cameras, etc. To do something like that would have to take at least two or three intruders. They could have possibly stolen more than just the diamond. After all it was a mansion. Maybe it was a get in, get out sort of thing. You'd think my father or one of the other men would have noticed a mysterious truck or van waiting of somewhere by the property. They would have had to have been close enough to see when everyone was inside the house…unless the mansion was bugged. Or maybe…it was an inside job. That certainly would make more sense. I could see why the police would want to point fingers at my dad, but what about the other men? How much do we, or the police, really know about them? As of right now all we knew was their last names. It all seemed so confusing. There were so many possibilities to explore. I hope Mr. Fray could tell us anything. Perhaps he has some leads for us.

"Who's that?" I heard Joe say.

I glanced up to see who he was referring to. Behind our van was a dark black SUV with tinted windows. The windows were so dark, I couldn't see the driver.

"He's driving awfully close to the van, Frank." I noted. "Maybe you should let him pass."

"This isn't a passing zone." He corrected.

_Wham! _All of a sudden our van lurched forward. My head was thrown forward, cracking my neck.

"Did he just hit us?" I cried in astonishment.

"I think so." Frank stated, keeping oddly calm.

"Why would he do that? Who does he think he is?" Joe questioned, as if Frank and I had the answer.

_Wham! _Our van took another blow to the bumper. As far as I could see, we were the two cars on the back country road. Which meant; no cops. Not that I was very fond of the police right now, but I'd rather them save us than our next town headline being, 'Our towns junior sleuths killed in car accident.'

_Wham!_ Once again the three of us were thrown forward.

"Frank, we got to do something!" Joe cried. "He's going to run us off the road!"

"Let's try this." Frank said.

This time we were thrown backwards. Not by the black car, but by Frank increasing speed. We began zipping down the road as if we had turbo jets strapped to the back of the van.

"Barely even into a case and someone already wants us dead." I exclaimed.

"Maybe he knows of our reputation." Joe guessed.

I turned around to look back at the car. It had fallen back pretty far, but was gaining speed quickly.

"Faster, Frank!" I urged.

Frank pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. Our van was now shooting down the lane at a speed a never thought I'd see this old bucket of bolts go. I looked back again seeing that the SUV was a good distance away from us, but still fairly close. I looked closer and noticed that the driver's seat window was going down.

"Joe, look." I nudged him and pointed to the car.

"What's he doing?" Joe wondered, seeing what I saw.

Then, a long arm stretched out from the window. The person's hand was covered in a leather black glove. _'How original,' _I thought. My eyes widened as I saw the shiny black pistol in his hand. I let out a small, nervous squeal as Joe cried, "He's got a gun!"

Frank looked back to see the gun for himself.

"Both of you get down, now!" He shouted at us, using his big brother instinct.

Joe and I put our heads down low behind the front seats and covered the back of our necks with our hands. I turned, uncomfortably, and gave him a nervous glance. He shot back the same look.

Then, _Bang! _The first shot was fired. Frank swerved the car around to make us a harder target. I looked up to see him trying to duck down in the driver's seat as best he could to shield himself.

_Bang! _The second shot was fired, followed by the sound of shattering glass. I screamed as shards of glass from the back window, rained down on us. I suddenly felt the warm, sticky ooze on my left arm. Blood.

_Bang! _The third shot was fired, this time followed by a popping sound. The van started to slow down.

"He popped our tire!" Frank cried, worry flooding his voice.

Joe and I stayed down as our van halted to a stop on the side of the road. Frank, knowing there was nowhere to run now, ducked down as well. We all stayed quiet as we braced ourselves for what was coming. We could hear the black car still speeding down the asphalt. We knew he was going to crash into us with full force. If he managed to do so, with the way our van was tilting, we would fall straight down into the gorge just to the right of the road. AS the sound of the car's engine got closer and closer, I squeezed my eyes shut. My hand moved around till it found Joe's hand. I gripped it and squeezed it as he squeezed back.

Then, _whoosh! _The speeding black car had gone right past us.


End file.
